Setting and unsetting of downhole tools is a common activity in the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry. Also due to the many different kinds of tools to be set and unset, there are various iteration of the setting and unsetting arrangements to support the goal. While many exist and function well for their intended purposes, it is also always a desire in the industry to improve efficiency, reduce cost and or improve function of all downhole tools. Arrangements then that reduce length, reduce unwanted motion in favor of facilitating wanted motion and combining functions are all desirable to the art.